


Fixing Oblivion

by LastOblivion



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gen, Original Character(s), trio de danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOblivion/pseuds/LastOblivion
Summary: Bergamo, Lavenda, And basil meet a female saiyan, and a male human, who form a plan to fix their broken universe. With the slightest hope of achieving it, the trio decide that its worth trying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of the new fic. The last one kind of didn't set well with me, so i decided to make another one. This one I already find to be much more interesting. I used the same characters in that last one, because once again I like their dynamic.

"Basil! Basil get up! Its attacking again!" A voice called out from the dark. The red wolf quickly opened his eyes. As quick as a flash, Basil hopped to his feet, and out of the way, only for a large claw to come crashing down in his previous spot. He had previously been attacked by the creature and knocked to the ground, before hearing his brother's voice. Around the battlefield, he could see his brothers scattered around the enemy. It was harder to see them through the roaring blizzard in the area. Bergamo, his eldest brother, seemed to be on the defensive, avoiding the attackers claw from smashing into him. Lavenda, the middle brother, attacked the creature's legs with poison wrapped fists, managing to severe 2 of the 6 legs. The giant crab creature bore down one attack after another, as it attempted to crush the trio of wolves, but they were fast, and out maneuvered the giant creature. 

The giant crab fell over with a load thud, its balance must have faltered after losing two of its legs. Lavenda and Basil approach the fallen creature, to assure it is defeated. "Do you think we can eat it? There's got to be some meat in there somewhere", Lavenda said as he poked at the creature. It didn't move. It was clearly still alive, but it didn't bother attacking for some reason, almost as if it gave up. 

"Well, it will keep us fed for a bit, but prying off that shell will be a pain in the ass", Basil said as he stared at the creature. 

The conversation was interrupted however, by the giant alien crab holding out its claw. It had seemed that the monster did not give up the fight, it was just waiting for an opportunity to strike. The two brothers were too distracted with thinking about their next meal, to notice the impending danger. 

"Basil, Lavenda look out!", Bergamo shouted as he dashed towards the other two wolves. Unfortunately, he was too late. The crab clamped it claw around Lavenda. 

"Ahg", Lavenda called out in pain. The monster brandished the captive wolf in the air, in an attempt to keep him away from the brothers. Needless to say, it would not work. 

"Lavenda! Shining Blaster", Basil called out, as he shot a red energy sphere at the creature's arm, blasting off the claw that held lavenda. The creature shrieked out as the stub where its arm once remained squirted out blood, that lined the snow around with a clear liquid, before quickly retreating back into the snowy storm. The claw was still wrapped around Lavenda's body. Bergamo and basil quickly hurried over and pried the claw open, only for their injured brother to fall to his knees. It would seem that the claw punctured his abdomen, causing him to bleed. 

"Dammit, we let our guards down. We have to get him some help, fast", Bergamo said as he helped Basil lift their injured brother. Bergamo removed his scar, and wrapped it around Lavenda's stomach to help slow the bleeding. 

"I'm....i'm sorry, I got careless", Lavenda said as the trio flew into the air. 

"Don’t talk, you have to save your strength", Basil said as he began to look around. Needless to say, he saw nothing among the frozen wasteland but snow....until he gazed further into the distance and saw a red light. A red light in this frozen hell had to have meant someone was nearby. Bros, there's something over there", Basil shouted as he pointed. 

Bergamo gazed off into the distance as well, and saw the red light. "Great! Maybe they can help us! I hope so, because I don’t think there's a hospital anywhere near here. They flew towards the red light, for what seemed like minutes. It grew brighter and bigger as they flew, but upon closer inspection, the red light shined over some sort of cabin. "A cabin? All the way out here in a wasteland? There's a light on though, so that means that someone has been here recently! Lets see if anyone is there", Bergamo said, as they landed in front of the cabin. 

"It looks like there's a fire going on. There's smoke coming from out of the chimney, so someone must be here." Basil knocked on the door, but no one answered. He knocked again a little harder, and the door actually, creaked open. A warm breeze came pouring out of the cabin, a mixture of firewood and smoke came out of the house. "It looks like nobody is here right now, do you think it will be fine to go in"? 

It should be fine. With the door wide open, it's possible that whoever was here left out into the snow. Maybe they met their ends to those crab creatures...who knows, but we can't travel like this right now. If someone comes back, we'll just have to explain", Bergamo replied as he urged Basil and Lavenda into the cabin. 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

The fire danced around in the fireplace, wafting off a strong heat. Much comfier than the freezing cold. "Basil, grab....some water or something, we got to try to completely stop the bleeding. Basil nods at Bergamo, and starts to the center room. Shortly after, a sound could be heard from deeper within the cabin. Basil stopped in his tracks, and stood cautiously. 

"Rita! Rita is that you? Did you find the plant? We'll finally be able to get started when we have that plant. It has so many uses that.....", the voice said before reveling its origin that came around the corner. The figure stopped. It was a male, whom bared a striking resemblance to a saiyan, but upon closer inspection it was not. It appeared to be a human, which was quite rare around these parts. "Hi, can I help you", the male asked as he stood in the doorway of what appeared to be a kitchen. 

Basil stood in shock. He could have sworn that noone was in the house. They didn't smell anyone there.... which raised another oddity. The human had no scent, almost like its masked. That could explain why they detected noone. "My....my brother. He's hurt, he needs medical attention", Basil said as he stood out of the way. 

The human jumped in surprise, as the yellow wolf laid on the floor bleeding, with a bigger blue one standing over him. "Oh dear! Retighten the scarf please, I'll run and get my equipment", he said as he ran over into another room. Bergamo nodded, and fastened the scarf around his injured brother. Lavenda let out a quick yelp from the pain, but the bleeding slowed even more. 

After a few moments, he came back with what appeared to be a first aid kit. "Ok, please give me some space, I'll need some concentration", he said as he kneeled down, prompting Basil and Bergamo to back up. "This might be a little more difficult, his anatomy is a little different from what I've studied. But a wound is a wound. Ok, im going to clean the area, then I'll dress it", he said as he began taking things out of the box. 

"Hey Juga, I'm back! I got that flowers too. You were right, the damn things didn't have a single flake of snow around them. It's amazing", A voice at the door called out from outside the cabin. 

"Oh, looks like Rita's here", the human said as he continued working. 

"Rita", Bergamo asked as he looked at the door. Just then, a female walked through the door. Not only was her hair sort of wild, but she appeared to have a tail. She was definitely a Saiyan. 

"Didn't know you'd be having friends over Juga", Rita said jokingly. 

"They had an injured party member. Monster has been showing up more and more frequently and attacking people as of recent. Its getting worst and worst, Juga continued. Rita entered the cabin, whilst holding what appeared to be a bouquet of red flowers that had yellow spots. She bore white gloves that seemed to be covered in a red dust. 

A small yelp could be heard from Lavenda. "Sorry, I should have warned this stuff stings, but it’s the best disinfectant money can buy.....good thing I didn’t have to buy it", Juga said as he began to apply the bandages. 

"Well, hurry and patch him up, we have to a mission to do. This universe isn't going to save itself you know", Rita said as she walked past Bergamo and Basil, and up to Juga. 

"Hold your horses Rita, this has to be done carefully, you can't just rush everything". 

"Universe to save? Wh....what do you mean", Basil asked he watched Juga wrap bandages around Lavenda's abdomen. 

"Well, as you might have guessed, the universe Is...in simple terms....screwed up, and we're going to fix it", Rita said as she handed Juga a washcloth. 

Needless to say, Bergamo and Basil didn't believe them for a second. "Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that? One person at a time", Bergamo asked. 

Lavenda opened his eyes, and looked down at his stomach. It was completely wrapped. It still hurt a little bit, but that’s to be expected. "T-Thank you", he said as he sat upwards. 

"Don’t mention it. I never abandon a person in need", Juga said with a smile. 

"Its one of his most annoying, yet irreplaceable features", Rita said as she put the flowers on what appeared to be a cutting board. 

Juga simply sighed. "This 'charming' pain in the backside over here is Rita. I'm Juga. To further explain what we're doing out here, we were looking for this rare Inferno flower to aid us", he said as he began to equip gloves. 

"What for? And what was that you meant earlier about saving the universe" Lavenda asked as he stood to his feet. He gritted his teeth a little, still in slight plain. 

Juga, grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and began cutting the flower stem into pieces, only leaving the flower head intact. "It would be best if you three sat down. This might take a little bit of an explanation", he urged. 

\--------------------------------------  
"Ok, lets start with the flower....the rare inferno flower, works wonders for cold weather. You see, the blizzard outside is quite fierce, and it stretches on for miles. I mean even by flying we wouldn't get out of it for at least three days. But that’s not the only problem....this is no regular blizzard....it is in fact an illusion", he said. 

The three brothers all had a surprised expression. "An illusion? What do you mean? That snow looked and felt pretty real to me. We would know, we've been traveling through it for quite some time", said basil. 

"Well yes, that’s true. And for a while, Rita and I thought it was just that; a simple Blizzard, but it's not. You see, we've come to learn that this blizzard is a creation of a power we haven't seen yet. But which I mean, there is something here that has trapped us in some sort of frozen wasteland like loop. Probably some sort of malicious being.... anyway, no matter how much we traveled, we would always return back to this same cabin, even if we only went one direction. 

"But this is our first time, coming across this cabin. Up until now, all we've seen was endless snow and crab creatures....", Bergamo said. 

"Yes....and then one of your brothers got injured....and you magically found this cabin...correct", Juga continued as he threw the flower stems into a cauldron. 

"Well, yeah, it kind of was coincidental, but I thought it was just luck", Lavenda said as he stared at the cauldron. 

"Well, it might be part of its game. It must be impressed with you if it offered you a way to us. More than likely it didn't want you to die so soon. As for the flowers, they're for protection. These flowers emit a powerful spicy powder. It's so hot, that touching it with your bare hands is enough to give you second degree burns, which is why we had to wear gloves when touching it. But when cooked correctly, it can be used as a delicious and powerful ice and snow repellant. My theory is that if pour enough of this in the right spot, it will disperse the illusion and reveal whatever it is keeping us in this loop", Juga said as he covered the pot. 

"I see. Well I guess it does make sense, we have been in this damn blizzard for quite some time....I think. Its hard to tell with it being night for so long. And what's this about saving the universe", Bergamo asked. 

"Super dragon balls.....They grant any wish....and we can use them to fix the universe. We'll bring it back to he way it was before all this hell happened", Rita chimed in. 

"Super dragon ballls.....I feel like I've heard of something like that. But I thought it was just a rumor. There cant be a such a thing that grants you a wish, it just doesn't seem possible", Basil replied. 

 

"Its true, we've only ever heard of them....but when you think about it...what other choice do we have? Its getting worst and worst as the days go by, and we don’t have any other solutions. We'd rather chase a rumor in hopes its true, than keep living like this", Rita said as she stared at the ground. The flowers in the pot were beginning to give off a delicious smell. It had been so long since the trio had eaten, that they were even willing to eat a crab monster. It did look pretty tasty. 

"Fix the universe.....it doesn't sound possible at all. But we're in the same boat as you. We're sick of living in this garbage dump of a universe. Where are these super dragon balls rumored to be", Lavenda asked. 

"Just as our 'luck' would have it, its all the way on the other side of the universe. The rumors say it's supposed to be guarded by something known as 'the god of destruction', but I don’t care what the risk is, we cant sit here and do nothing", Juga said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. 

"Then we're coming with you...its not like we had anything better to do anyway", Bergamo replied. 

Juga, came back from the kitchen, with what seemed to be spices in his hands. He looked over to Rita, as if he was asking "What do you think". She looked back at him and shrugged. Clearly it didn't really matter to the is the trio joined them, or continued on a separate path. "The more the merrier I guess. With a larger group it would be much safer anyway. With that being said, we'll be departing in an hour, but lets eat something first, I'm sure you all must be hungry.....I don’t even have to ask if Rita if she's hungry....." 

"You know me so well", Rita said to Nedd as she smiled 

Basil clenched his fist in anticipation. Looks like we finally have a goal huh? Do you think we can do it", he asked his brothers? 

Lavenda wasn't to sure, but he seemed to have somewhat of an anticipation as well. "Only one way to find out, right? 

Bergamo still seemed doubtful, but to an extent, he knew all they could was try. "Alright...lets do it!"


	2. Fixing Oblivion- Vice is not nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Blowing away the blizzard, the enemy of the tundra is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a a quick note beforehand. As much as i didn't want to make a sudden change.....well i changed Nedd's name to Juga. I figured it would be fitting to continue the db tradition of food puns for names.  
> Juga is a play on of Nuga, and Nuga is the French pronunciation of Nougat.  
> And for the newcomers, Rita's last name is Baga, thus the vegetable pun for saiyans continues as well.  
> Anyways, here we are! Chapter 2!

"Here you go. This soup will not only keep you warm in frozen wasteland, but will also repel the snow. I'm sorry we don’t have any meat, we ran out, days ago", Juga said as he brought out bowl after bowl of the soup made from the inferno flower. 

Bergamo sniffed at the soup, which gave off a nice spicy smell. "Believe me, it's no problem. We're just glad to get some food. We haven't eaten in days." 

Juga sat down next to Rita, and began sipping at his bowl. "Those crab creatures probably would have made a good meat for this. They aren't really all that tough, unless they catch you off guard", Basil added as he too sipped at the soup. 

Rita began guzzling hers down. It seems the heat barely bothered her. "Well we did think about that...but then Juga told me it wouldn't work. When we cracked it open, he said something about poison?" 

"They're bodies contain a poisonous liquid. I mean HIGHLY poisonous. It’s a very strong toxin that could lead to seizures, vomiting, horrible stomach pains and even death. I don’t know what kind of monsters this creature made, but it sure didn't want us to eat them", Juga said. 

Lavenda and Basil froze up. To think that they were actually planning on eating one of those was unnerving. "Looks like we dodged a bullet there. The damn thing doesn't even want us to eat huh", Bergamo said as he sipped some more. 

"I guess it wants to see how long we can survive without food. But that’s what I find strange. The meat from the monsters here is poisonous, but the vegetation seems to be fine. But even with that being said, I'm still impressed how long you've all survived...um", Juga said unsure of what to call the wolf. 

"Oh sorry, I should probably introduce us. I am Bergamo. And these two are my brothers, Lavenda, and Basil", he said as he pointed to Lavenda on his Left, and Basil on his right. "You two are not bad yourselves. You've pretty much made this place your home". 

"Not really by choice. Survival is in our blood. It's been one hell of a life you know", Rita said as she looked down 

"Yeah, trust me, we know. I guess why it was so easy for us to want to help you guys. Thinking about how many people here wishing they can do something, but cant...really makes me want to do this" Bergamo said, as he finished his soup."We're ready when you guys are". 

Juga stood up, and walked over to the pot that contained the soup. "Alright, here's the plan. I'm going to add the rest of the flower heads to the mixture, and that will amp the hell out of this soup. I mean really nuke it! We're going to need to take the lid off from a distance, when we get this thing out there. That should over power this damn blizzard", Juga said as he added the flower heads and quickly latched a top on the pot. 

"I hope this works. I can assume that if it does, we're gonna have to fight that thing. Can you two fight", Lavenda asked, as he watched Rita and Juga grab things from all over the place. They began stuffing things in their bags. 

"Tch, you realize you're talking to a saiyan, right? I'll fight whatever comes my way", Rita said. 

Basil looked over at Juga. "And that one?" 

"Oh Juga, he can take care of himself. We train frequently. How about that one", she said as she pointed at Lavenda. 

Lavenda rubbed his stomach where the bandages covered. "Hehe. It would take a lot more than that to stop me! 

"Alright, let's do this", Juga said as he grabbed the pot. Bergamo opened the door, which let the Blizzard in. It blew harder than it did a few hours ago. 

"What the hell, it got stronger! Is it onto us", Bergano shouted as he covered his face. It was even harder to see outside this time. The temperature even somehow got colder. The group pushed their way through the intense blizzard, which seemed to stretch on forever. "How far out do we have to bring this thing". 

"This should be far enough. Everyone get ready. If this works, the blizzard will be blown away and whatever it is that’s trapped us here will come after us", Juga said as he put the pot on the ground. 

Bergano cracked his knuckles. I'm ready. We'll get even with that freak for playing mind games". Basil and Lavenda both let out a chuckle in anticipation. 

"Alright! Everyone get back, and get down", Nedd shouted as he flew away from the pot. The others did the same following close by. Juga then held out his finger, and fired an orange beam at the pot, shattering it entirely. Instantly, a huge red whirlwind came swirling out into the area. 

"Oh gods, that spice is strong", Lavenda shouted as he held his nose. Bergamo, Basil and even Rita all did the same. Their sense of smell was way more proficient than Juga's, but that wasn't always a good thing. The power of the spice filled the air, and their noses. Even Juga was affected by it slightly, joining in on their coughing, and gasping for air. The white blizzard around began to turn into a dark red whirlwind, blowing a hot air around the area. 

"Juga! Juga its working! Its getting warmer here". Rita shouted as she held one eye open and watched the whirlwind surround them. Soon after, the spicy force began to die down to a hard wind. Finally, they were able to see...what appeared to be a broken tundra. The ground was cracked, with water pouring into it, the trees were leaning, and some were grounded, the rocks were covered in a sickly-looking moss, and even the sky started to take a gray shape. 

"This is just how I remember it.... you'd think I would be happy to get out of that Blizzard but...at least you couldn't see this crap in that frozen wasteland", Basil said as he stared at the ground. It was true. The snow-covered area looked much more beautiful than the result. It was just a cruel reminder of the work they had to look forward to in order to change it. 

Suddenly, a clapping sound could be heard. "Most impressive, most impressive indeed. I knew there was a reason I kept you five alive. You've managed to entertain me surviving, AND breaking out of my illusion. Now I know what to fix once I lock you lot back into it", a floating figure said as it descended towards the ground. It appeared to be a thin alien male, with spikey arms (picture a thin, blue Dodoria). 

Basil let out a deep growl. "You think this is some sort of game!? We've been lost in this damn snow story for weeks, and you're enjoying this!?" 

"Why of course! I got to make my own entertainment, now don’t I? And you five are the most entertaining things to have wondered into my tundra. It will be even better to watch you get out of the next situation...of course, I'll be sure to remove the inferno plant next time. 

Bergamo stepped forward, seemingly harboring much anger. "There won't be a next time! 

"Is that so? My only intention is to have fun, but if you're looking for a fight, then I'll gladly oblige. You can call me Vice! Now, dance", Vice shouted as several icicles materialized in the air, and rained down towards the ground. 

"Incoming", Lavenda shouted as the group began to frantically dodge the raining ice. Bergamo quickly returned fire at the ice monster; firing a blue beam towards him. The beam was just barely dodged. 

"Haha, that’s it! Entertain me", Vice said as a powerful wind began to blow again. 

"Bro, I got this! I'll bring him down to us", Basil shouted as he zoomed into the air. He headed straight for Vice, to come in for a punch, but ended up going THROUGH Vice, as if Vice was made of wind. His entire body had turned light white, matching the snow pouring around them. "What the hell? I went right through him". 

"Ugh! This blizzard is building again! If we don’t do something we'll be trapped again", Rita said as she gritted her teeth. 

"I got this! Basil, get down!", Lavenda said as he took a deep breath. Basil, few back towards the ground. He knew what his brother was going to do. Lavenda then exhaled a purple mist into the air. The most spread across the sky, tinting it purple slightly. 

"Ugh! No fair. But not exactly useful against someone who can manipulate the air", Vice shouted as a cold wind blew across the tundra. The mist all seemed to be blown away in a different direction. "Got anymore tricks?" Rita fired a ki blast volley into the air, but Vice once again turned white, and the blats all went through him. 

"I have an idea guys. He dodges what he SEES, right", Juga asked the surrounding party. 

Bergamo smiled. "Ah I see. We'll get the one up on him then. Bro's!", Bergamo yelled as he flew into the air. Basil, and Lavenda both took to the sky and approached Vice. But instead of attacking him, they stopped in front of him. "This little game of yours will end right here"! 

Vice smiled and crossed his arms. "Oh is that so? How do you expect to beat me when you cant even hit me, blue boy! You'll wear yourselves down at this rate", Vice said. 

"Gueheheheh! You needn't worry about that. "Shining..."Basil began to say as his foot began to glow. 

"Oh, that move huh? And what makes you think I'll...Vice began to say before being interrupted by a powerpole slammed onto his head, sending him down towards the ground. "Gah! Ugh". 

The pwerpole was revealed to be held by Juga. "The attack was just a distraction. You didn't even see me fly up here", Juga said as he twirled the powerpole. 

Vice was about to get up, but his efforts were interrupted by Rita's foot slamming down on his shoulder. "Going somewhere, freak? Now what to do with you", She asked with a malicious smile. 

Vice panicked. "Wait, wait, are you honestly upset with me? I was just creating my own entertainment. Nothing wrong with that is there", he asked with an insincere smile". 

Rita raised her foot off the alien, but her smile did not fade. In a flash, Bergamo zoomed down and grabbed Vice by the neck. "This isn’t a game you bastard! You could have killed us", he shouted. 

"I don’t see how that’s my problem. Compared to other people in this universe, what I've done is practically harmless", Vice said. 

Bergamo stopped and thought. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, that is basically true.....but nevertheless" he said as he tossed Vice into the air, followed by another blue beam, disintegrating Vice."Well, that was surprisingly easy". 

"Well, despite such a deadly power, he was still one of the weaker thugs out there. Oh, and hey look, the snow's melting again. I guess no we can finally make some progress", Juga said as he sheathed the powerpole. 

Bail looked around. "Hey earlier, you were talking about the god of destruction. You were referring to lord Sidra, right? I know who that is, but i still never heard of these 'super dragon balls'. DO you thinkit will be easy finding them". 

"Probably not. We're probably not the only ones who have our eye on them. Not to mention the genarl disarray of our situation...we could end up dying. But we knew that before we even decided to go for it", Rita said. 

"Well, nothing we weren’t aware of already I guess. The next question...how are we supposed to get there? Let alone to a different planet? Do you have a ship or something", Bergamo asked? 

"We got here on a ship. It should be somewhere around here. But we kind of got lost in that Blizzard, it's hard to pinpoint its location. Once we find it though, we can at least begin our search", Juga said. 

"Alright, well we're still up for it if you guys are! Let's find that ship, and fixed this", Basil said


	3. Darkness looms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A similar past situation finds its way into the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow....I didn't think I could come up with such....interesting backstories. Im warning now, they are pretty dark. Short, but sweet as well.

"Damn, makes me wish I had some kind of automatic ship finder or something! This is tedious", Juga said as he floated in the sky, looking for the spaceship. 

Basil too took flight to the skies. "You know, come to think of it, I don’t remember which way my brothers and I came from. That blizzard screwed everything up, even my sense of direction". 

"He was more of a hindrance than I thought then. Don’t worry, I do see one thing that looks familiar. The grey line in the sky had a right curve last time I saw it before the blizzard, now it has a left curve. More than likely we just have to follow it that way", Juga said as he pointed behind him. There was indeed a gray line in the sky from earlier, that seemed to stretch on for miles. 

"What do we do after we find it? How far away is the other side of the universe", Lavenda asked. 

"Well, we only have a general idea. But it wouldn't be a smart idea to just fly out willy nilly. We'll probably have to continue investigating on the next planet, and see if anyone knows anything. Tell me something...how are your navigating skills", Juga asked as he looked at the three brothers. He then motioned for everyone to follow him in the direction of the curving streak in the sky. 

"Great! We can find our way through space easily.... excluding the parts of it, we haven't been to yet. Why do you ask", Bergamo replied. 

"Because on the way here, our navigation system got busted. Rita has a terrible sense of direction, and I'm not much better really... So, you guys will have to be our eyes". 

Basil followed Juga and Rita towards the streak. That works for us! Let's just hope we can find that ship". 

The whole group continued by air, but suddenly, Bergamo began picking up a scent. "Hey....that smell...I smell a strong smell coming from that way, it smells like Juga!" 

"Huh? Oh! Haha! I knew your unnatural use of soap would come in handy one day! We can track that scent to the ship now!", Rita said as she followed the now dashing Bergamo. It was true. Juga was a clean freak. Obsessively cleaning just about anything that looked dirty in his space could also explain why he feels so inclined to "fix" the universe. 

"I told you Rita, I like to smell good! Is that such a crime", Juga said, as he zoomed forward with the rest of the group. 

The smell grew stronger and stronger, as they neared a mountainous area. There were actually still some traces of snow left along the mountains. "Ah crap! I've had my fill of snow", Lavenda said as he tried to look past it, only to find more snow. "But the smell is getting stronger here, it must be nearby." 

"Wait...this place looks familiar now! It's over this way, down in the trench", Rita said as she zoomed over into a long trench that stretched across the ground. A very odd place to park a ship, but much less conspicuous than out in the open. There it was, a big white and red ship, resting on the ground. 

I take it this is the ship that belongs to you guys. We can finally get out of here...after so long", Bergamo said. 

Rita typed in a code on a pad that rested next to the door, and just like that, it opened. "Oh gods, it feels like it's been forever since we've been in this thing. How I've missed it." 

"You know...even though it really isn't much, it's not going to be easy leaving this place. My brothers and I have lived here our entire lives. We've never even been to another planet. This is gonna be really strange", Bergano said as he entered the ship. 

"There's nothing to it really. Rita and I travel all the time, but its never easy to leave someplace you've been in for so long. You won't be gone forever though", Juga added. "Now come on, let's get in. It's gonna be a long trip". After the group entered the ship, it took flight, straight up, headed towards space. 

 

The group settled into the biggest room on the space ship, everything around was surprisingly clean. It was however, still freezing cold. Its been sitting there for a while with no power, so that was to be expected. 

"Great, it feels like we're in a blizzard again... the heater is on, so we just got to wait for it to kick in", Juga said, as he sat down by the group. 

A sudden thought occurred to Basil. "Hey, you said something about investigations. Have you guys been at this for long", he asked. 

"Oh yeah...We started this hunt as of recent...but frankly, we should have started way back when we first noticed something. Around the time our "father" took a turn for the worst", Rita said. "He was the first sign of how people here are going crazy" 

"Wait. When you said he took a turn for the worst, are you saying that he fell sick, or that he became different", Bergamo asked. 

Juga chimed in "He became different. Almost like he lost his mind, or something drove him crazy or something. His eyes, his demeaner, and even his actions were disturbing beyond belief" 

All three of the brothers, had a wide-eyed expression. "That...sounds just like what happened to our father. Back when we were younger, he went crazy...", Bergamo said. 

"Your father too? Wait, can you explain to me what happened. I mean, if it's not too much trouble", Juga said. 

Bergamo looked at both Basil, and Lavenda, awaiting a response from them. It would seem that he wanted to make sure they would be comfortable talking about it. They both responded with a nod. "Ok...back when we were pups...the universe actually wasn't so bad. Everything was normal. Our mother was a saint....and our father was always there for us...that is, until he left out to hunt for food...then he came back, somewhat different." 

Rita and Juga were both listening attentively. It would seem this caught their attention quite quickly. "Different, how", Rita asked. 

"Normally when he came home, the first thing he would do was greet us, but he didn't. He walked in with a strange scowl, and didn’t say a single word. It was the strangest thing we had ever seen. This continued for at least a week, before, he began changing again...He started getting more aggressive, and violent. Whenever anyone looked at him, he would growl at us, and whenever we passed him, he'd bump into us, almost knocking one of us over. We thought maybe he was just having a real shitty week...but it was more than that. Sometimes when he would even lash out at us for no reason. One time, he even swatted us out of his way on multiple occasions. We were really getting hurt. Our mother told us, that she would talk to him, and so we went outside while she did. It only took 10 minutes, before we heard her scream. We all ran back into or home to find...", Bergamo paused. His face looked very saddened, but he kept going. "We came in to find our mother on the ground...bleeding. Standing over her was our father, dripping with our mother's blood". 

"Y-you mean HE...", Juga began to ask. 

Lavenda continued the story. "Yes. He had killed her, without a second though I assume. After that, he stared at us...but it was a cold stare, like he had no remorse for what he did. It didn't take him long, before he bared his teeth at us, and gave us this strange smile, like he was going to come after us next. I really wish I was wrong when I said that, but I wasn't. He attacked us as well, but we were too fast and small for him to do any fatal damage. We tried to get away, but he cornered us easier than we thought he would. Basil and I froze up, but Bergamo tried to defend us. Our father was much too strong though, and knocked Bergamo down easily. It was then, he had gotten that deranged look in his eye again. He grabbed Bergamo by his throat, and held him up. We were sure he was about to kill him...but that was when Basil and I decided right then and there, that we had no choice. Basil and I, shot him in the back, while he was busy with Bergamo. It was only enough to wound him, to the point of falling on the ground though..." 

"So what did you do with him then", Rita asked. 

"That murderous look in his eye faded, for a bright shiny second, I could see our old father. He seemed remorseful...but then, that look came back, and it seemed to had gotten worse. He wouldn't even communicate, anymore. Just snarls, like some kind of mindless monster. We ended up...putting him out of his misery. Then after that, we lived with our grandparents, until we were old enough to fend for ourselves better. Then we set out on our own....we didn't really have a goal until now, other than just trying to get by...", Basil added. 

"Oh man. That’s so messed up. I'm sorry to hear about that...it seems like its been happening frequently though", Juga said. 

"You said your father experienced something similar? What did you mean", Bergamo asked. 

"Juga and I met when we were kids. He was alone though after his parents passed during a fight alongside my parents in enemy territory. Our parents were pretty close, and even fought in wars together. The last one, didn't turn out so well though. The only survivor of that one, was my own father. Needless to say, he had a soft spot for Juga, and decided to take him in after breaking the news to him. Everything went along normally, until a year later, our father got a weird assignment from someone, and he left for a couple of days. And when HE came back..." 

"He was different too", Lavenda asked. 

"Yeah. He came in with a sort of blank expression. No greeting whatsoever. However,....he did start to act in ways that were beyond bizarre. He would always give me and Juga strange looks, as if he were watching us. Even when we were sitting there doing nothing, he would stare at us, with a blank expression. He wouldn't clean, and he wouldn't cook....not that he knew how, really. Rita and I took the tasks onto our hands. It was pretty decent...we even ended up learning to do things on our own. A strange thing though, our father wouldn't eat. This went on for a few days, and we just tried to shrug it off. Until, one day while Rita and I were cleaning, he entered the room...but his face was no longer vacant. It seemed kind of anxious, like he had been waiting for something. He quickly made his way over to us. We thought maybe he was finally going to talk to us, but...", Juga stopped. 

"What did he do? Basil asked. 

Rita let out a sigh of disgust. "He grabbed me, and bit me right in the arm. Plunged his sharp teeth right in, and drew blood... lots of it. He only took one quick bite, but he held on. Juga tried to get him to let go, but then he just grabbed Juga, and did the same thing. He would sink his teeth into us, and then he'd stop, after drawing blood. Like he was some kind of vampire or something. It was horrifying. He had never attacked either of us before. Now...he was standing there, trying to eat us. 

Basil was in shock. The situations were so similar, but still had different results in a way. "What did you guys do?" 

"We did what we could to defend ourselves. Luckily, he wasn't in his right mind. It had seemed that whatever happened to him must have messed up his natural fighting prowess. It was like he was too busy trying to eat, to actually try to use any skill whatsoever. Sort of like a one-track mind. We injured him pretty bad. He came back to his senses momentarily however. He had told us, to run away...as far as we could go. Lucky for us, we were too afraid to even stay on the same planet, so we took a space ship to another. Weeks, went by with no word from him...instead we got a transmission from the planet, telling us he was found dead. Apparently, his heart had stopped working. Not sure what it could have been. Maybe he ended up realizing what he did, and his heart couldn't take it. He was a pretty old saiyan", Juga went on. "We were devastated of course, but time passed. 

"Damn....noone should have to go through that", Bergamo said as he looked at the ground." The ship had finally grown warm, but the mood of the ship had certainly, taken a depressing turn. "Whatever it was, do you think it only happens to dads?" 

"No. We've heard reports of it happening to all kinds of people. I think for us, it was just a coincidence it would be our fathers", Rita added. 

"Well hey, its all in the past, right? Come on, we had better get some sleep or something. Its been a long day. We have a few quest rooms here, and plenty of food. Hopefully, it hasn't gone spoiled, with us being gone for so long. Come this way", Juga said as he led the group down a hall. 

"Food sounds nice. The soup didn't really fill me up anyway", Lavenda added. 

"Alright then, we'll eat, and then sleep! Then tomorrow, we can train more!", Rita said. She seemed to get over the dark mood quite quickly, but perhaps it was her way of trying to cope with the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'll get a friend of mine to draw a group shot, to give you all a better idea of how Juga and Rita look.


	4. Sentimental values....a morning spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day the group finally settle down for the night. Then, the calm before the storm known as "training" commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Yeah, I know its been quite a minute since i;'ve uploaded anything to this story. Its not really doing as hot as I had hoped it would. Whether or not i'll continue it remains to be seen.  
> Really, the reason I was uploading this so slowly could be coupled with that as well. For a while, I've been kind of disappointing in how the tournament of power was going at first, and the way the series is going in terms of universe 7's character spotlight was turning me off from the series at first... But I'll save that for another discussion. Anyway, here's ze next part.

"I cant believe it! An actual bed! Its been so long since I've seen one...at least a comfortable one", Basil said as he eyed the bed. The group had moved onto the rooming area of the ship. The rooms weren't all that big, but they were definitely a glimpse of heaven for those who normally slept on the ground. 

"It would be funny if it weren't so sad. But obviously, this is where we sleep. Sorry there's no tv. We're the only two that use this ship really, so we only needed on tv in the main hall” Juga said. 

“That plenty fine. A bed itself is luxury…but why do you have such a big ship if it just you two” Bergamo asked as he sat on the bed. 

Rita leaned on wall in the doorway. “This ship is…was our father's prized vehicle. His very first even, and he always took great care of it. That was mostly because it belonged to not only my parents' but Juga's parents as well. Ever since the accidents we haven’t been able to part with it.” 

“I see. Sentimental value. Just like our clothes. These overall belonged to my father.” 

“This red scarf around my neck belonged to my our mother.” 

“the very cape I wear was our father’s. The shoes were from our mom.” We've had them for a while…you know after we had the chance to grow into them. 

“It’s a wonderful thing really. Lets all keep the memories alive” Juga said. Everyone had a huge smile on their face. “Alright, lets get ready for bed people. Tomorrow is going to be a long day”.. 

Rita began to follow Juga. We'll be right next door. Night!” She left, letting the automatic doors close themselves. 

“So what do you guys think? This going to work” Bergamo asked. 

Lavenda hopped on the edge of the bed. Why wouldn’t it? Us three alone would be enough to finish this mission. Now we have two extra pairs of hands”. 

“Need a remind you what happened last time you got too cocky”, basil said with a slight scolding face. 

“oh you had to bring that up. Speakin of which I should be able to take these off in the morning. 

“Well don’t take it off until he looks at it. He seemed to know what he was doing. Lets get some sleep and with any luck we'll be able to get up in the morning. Night” Bergamo said as he joined the two on the bed. Sharing a sleeping space was something they’ve done since they were pups, and they saw no reason to stop, really... 

It was pretty hard to tell the time of day when you are hovering in space. Though ever since everything fell apart in the universe, time wasn’t exactly a huge concern. It had gotten to the point where the only two words used to describe it, were day and night. There were the occasional morning and evening. No matter what you called it they both meant the same. Living long enough to see the other. 

 

 

“Rise and shine fellas! We got activities to get to” a familiar female voice called out. The trio struggled to get up, however. Thee bed was much to comfortable. This was one luxury they didn't want to leave so soon. 

"Ugh, just a few more minutes please", Basil said as he covered his head with his hands. 

Juga entered the doorway as well. “Just let them sleep a little bit longer Rita. Ill get breakfast started. Come on in and help me”. 

“Don’t mind if I do Juga. I promise I wont eat much of it before its done this time.” 

“Don’t take it the wrong way if I don’t believe you, you bottomless pit”. They both left the doorway whilst the trio continued their rest. 

“Did they say breakfast? That’s music to my ears” Lavender said as his tail perked up. 

 

“Rita quite eating all the ham! How do you expect me to make omelets without ham?” 

“With eggs. Duh bro” Rita replied as she continued stuffing her face. I thought you were supposed to be smart. 

“Very funny smartass. Hand me what’s left, ill work with the last little bit” 

“ Don’t know what you're complaining about. You still got bacon and bread.” The trio of brothers eyed the commotion from the kitchen doorway. 

“They seem to be arguing…but in a friendly way” Basil said. 

Bergamo took a step into the kitchen. “Its been a while since I’ve seen an argument that didn’t end in a fight to the death. Ill gladly take this, over war. Would you two like some help in here?” 

Juga quickly snatched the remaining ingredients from Rita's side of the table. Oh no I couldn’t ask our guests to cook”. 

“I can! You eat here, you might as well help here” Juga shook his head and smiled at Rita's stern behavior. 

“Well I guess that’s only fair. What do you want us to do” Lavenda said as he too stepped into the kitchen. 

“Well, if you want really, just help us clean as we cook. Soap, water and a cap of bleach in the water s’il vous plait” Juga said as he began cooking the food. 

“right. Come on boys lets get crackin” Bergamo said as he began grabbing utensils. For the next 20 minutes, the kitchen was filled with the sound and smell of frying food and clanking of utensils. Soon after, all the food was done. 

 

“super saiyan huh? Sounds pretty interesting. I can kind of transform too, but it would require the use of a fruit” basil said as he ate. 

“really? Do you mind if I see this fruit later? I would like to study it” Juga relied. 

“sure. Can you transform like her”. 

“Well no. I cant transform, but I can use a technique similar to it. Took a lot of effort to make, but it was definitely worth it to keep up with Rita. 

“speaking of which, what. Are the specifics of this upcoming training” Bergamo asked in between bites. 

“Rita finished off her food quickly before raising her head. “A battle royal of course. No teams, no limits.” The three brothers looked at each other with a grinning sort of face. 

“Its been a while since we've actually challenged each other. Might be a nice change of pace. Plus getting stronger than the enemy is in our best interest. Although if they’re all like that last enemy we don’t have much to worry about” Bergamo added. 

Alright everyone! Time to work off that breakfast. Now show me what you all can do! That goes for you too Juga! Im looking forward to seeing how you’ve improved that technique.” 

“Very well Rita. We’ll be going to the training room for this one. Luckily it supports simulations as well.” The two led the wolves back to the main room, but another door inside the main room led straight into another bigger room. “welcome to the training room! In this part of the ship, we can simulate any environment as well as most events…the only limit is overloading the system, but that will be fine as long as we don’t make too many requests at once”. 

Rita looked up at the ceiling. Environment! Breezy desert!” The room quickly began to move erratically, before it quickly changed into just what she had called out. A desert blowing a gentle breeze. 

"Wow! High tech! Basil said as he scraped the sand with his boot" 

"Admire it later, we have some training to get to. We'll be arriving on the next planet soon", Juga said as he hopped backwards and took a fighting stance. "Everyone else did the same, each spreading to a different side of the desert like field. The silence went on for what seemed like a few minutes, but eventually, the sound of a bell rang throughout the room, prompting to start the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! My head cannon is that even though they are full grown adults, they're still animals, and wolf bonds usually involve them sleeping in a pile....I think.  
> I still might think about getting that group photo for them all as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Better than the last so far, yes or nah? I hope you all like it.


End file.
